fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Foofur's Adventures in Willowby
Play as Foofur or any of His friends in this Platform game, while You help collect Doggie Yummies to unlock special surprises in the Canine's Bazaar. To aquire Doggie Yummies, You must beat story mode, and You get more by winning at a higher difficulty, how fast You succeed in each area, and without getting damaged in a single game. Playable Characters * Foofur * Rocki * Fencer * Louis * Fritz-Carlos * Hazel * Annabell Areas * Foofur Mansion (Boss: Pepe) * Willowby Park * Train Station * Shipyard (Boss: Big Boombah) * Convention Center (Boss: Guard Dog) * WIllowby Museum (Mid-Boss: Exhibit Thieves) * Cat Pack Domain (Mid-Boss: The Cat Pack) * Willowby TV Station * Sewer System (Mid-Boss: Shipyard Rats) * Willowby Dog Pound (Bosses: Mel and Harvey) Unlockables To aquire these Unlockables, You will trade doggie yummies for each stand as each one can be purchased once. but for every stand They buy, There can be Secret Characters, Secret Areas, Model Sheets, Illustrations, Alternate Attire, bonus Doggie Yummies, Intros/Outros for each character, some games like checkers, and some funny videos. family pictures, and lastly, there are 138 pictures, three pieces, each based on an episode from the 1986 series. and when all 46 are unlocked, It will unlock an additional group picture. but since there's 500 stands in the Bazaar in a 20 x 25 grid, expect some of the stands to be empty. Secret Characters * Dolly * Burt * Pepe * Vinnie * Tugboat * Cleo * Norris Secret Areas * Willowby Fairgrounds (Boss: Animal Tamer) * Doggone Obedience School * Willowby Beach (Boss: Lifeguard's Guard Dog) * Happy Glens Country Club (Mid-Boss: Lance Lyons' Guard Dogs) * Lucky Aces Hotel * Willowby Aquarium * Willowby Arms Hotel Grounds (Bosses: Singing Cats) * The Boardwalk * Haunted Pound (Bosses: Mel and Harvey) Episode Cover Endings This Section contains colorless pictures of each episode from the 1986 Series, drawn by Warner Bros Animation. * A Little off the Top - Fritz-Carlos beaming at His friends' joke glasses with mustaches. * A Clean Sweep - Hazel looking up at the sky with a clean house in Her mind. * A Moving Experience - Irma proudly looking at Her 4 pups. * Dogstyles of the Rich and Famous - Dobkins given a celebration. * Foofur falls in Love - Foofur and Dolly looking at each other lovingly as Louis and Annabell do the same for each other. * The Last Resort - Foofur and Rocki waving goodbye to Bogey and His owner. * Thicker than Water - Dolly and Fencer shrugging Their shoulders embarassedly as Foofur is about to donate blood to Pepe. * Hot over the Collar - Rocki playing with Jojo and Muffy in the yard. * A-Job Hunting We will go - Foofur and the others lift up Fencer like a hero as Pepe watches. * A Royal Pain - Fencer shaking paws with Queenie as the other cats watch. * Nothing to Sneeze at - Fencer giving soup to Foofur and the others. * Country Club Chaos - Burt leaves defeated, as Foofur, Dolly, and Rocki cheer * You Dirty Rat - The Rat Brothers drag encer by the tail a They wave farewell. * This little Piggy's on TV - The Pigs on TV wave to Foofur and the others. * Fencer's Freaky Friday - Fencer jumping up as a ray of light shines on Him. * Legal Beagles - Foofur and the others read a newspaper saying "Mrs. Escrow exposes Con Artist". * Bon Voyage, Rocki - Rocki tearfully hugs His father. * Russian thru New York - Foofur and the Others with Vladimir wave goodbye as the Russian Flag and US Flag are in the scenery. * Fritz-Carlos Bombs Out - Fritz-Carlos shaking paws with Kirk at a fire station as Hazel looks with pride. * New Tricks - Rocki looking into the distance seeing a circus. * Mad Dogs and Englishmen - Foofur, Fencer, Louis, and Annabell look at the Big Ben. * Pepe's Pet Peeve - Pepe glaring at the Harmless Dog, Killer. * Clothes make the Dog - Pepe wearing gaudy attire as Brigette is inside a trophy. * Boot Camp Blues - Fritz-Carlos placing two medals on His person. * My Pharaoh Lady - Cleo looking at Fencer, making Him look like a deity. * What Price Fleadom - Hazel looks at the Rat Brothers who are infested with fleas. * Winging It - The others looking at Annabell who is looking at a pink feather. * The Dog's Meow - Louis spitting out a hairball, making Him embarassed. * Friend Foofur's Foul-up - Blueblood and Foofur proud of the portrait. * Alone at last, Dahling - Fritz-Carlos and Hazel dancing in a tango * Tooth or Consequences - Foofur smiling as the others applaud. * Fencer finds a Family - Foofur and the others applaud Fencer as the Cat Pack is all wet * The Nose Knows - * Just Bumming Around - Rocki tearfully hugging Foofur who is a color of shoe * Annabell goes Punk - Louis and Annabell dancing in an 80s style. * Just like Magic - * Puppy Love - Rocki and Norris holding paws as the others watch * Weekend in the Condo - * Bye-Bye Birdie - * Fencer gets Soul - Fencer singing as the Scat Cats and Duke sing great. * Rocki's Big Fib - Foofur and the others traverse the sewers as They ride on the white alligator * You Bet Your Life - Foofur and the others (excluding Rocki) looking at the lights of Vegas * Louis sees the Light - * Annabell gets Framed - * Scary Harry - Rocki, Harry, and the Uptown Club Members look at the Abandoned pound being demolished. * Look Homeward, Foofur - Category:Nintendo 3DS Games